The present application relates to an optical package element provided by connecting conductive members such as electrodes and wirings to an optical functional element such as a light emitting element or light receiving element, and the invention also relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus having such an optical package element provided therein.
A display device having light emitting diodes (LEDs) arranged in the form of a matrix can display an image with a wide range of color reproducibility and high contrast because the LEDs are directly made to emit light in red, blue, and green.
A configuration as described below has been proposed as an attempt for maximizing the efficiency of extraction of light emitted by the LEDs of such a display device. Specifically, a sidewall of each of layers forming a structure of a light emitting diode is etched to form end faces which are inclined at an angle of, for example, 45 deg to principle surfaces of those layers. Further, transparent electrodes made of an indium tin oxide (ITO) or the like are formed on a layer (for example, an n-type layer) located on a light extracting side of the light emitting diode structure. Thus, light generated in the light emitting diode structure is made to undergo total reflection on the end faces inclined at 45 deg and is thereby directed toward the n-type layer on the light extracting side. Further, the light is transmitted through the transparent electrodes, and the light can therefore be extracted with improved efficiency from the side of the structure where n-type layer is provided (see JP-A-2007-335731 (Patent Document 1)).